


Be Mine

by Gigi



Category: Firefly
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-08
Updated: 2012-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 16:04:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi/pseuds/Gigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He tells him what will happen if he says “yes”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Mine

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v82/Jehara/ART/?action=view&current=BeMine.jpg)

 

Before you utter those words, before you tell me you are mine, I want you to think about just what it will cost you, what I want from you. I am not easy to submit to, I have rules and I have my own ways of doing things that you might not like. Guai, there might be times that you might not even like me. That's why I want you to stop and think about this. 

I knew from the moment you stepped aboard my ship that I would want you, that I would try to take you to your knees, but I waited until you were ready. Do you know how hard that was? I wanted to pull you by the back of your neck so many times for doing so many stupid things. Your big beautiful eyes won't save you from getting punished. I will take you over my knee or take my strap to your back. 

You like keepin' things all prime and proper, I will push the limits to that, I will test you for all you're worth, Doc, you need this. Don't go shaking your head at me, I know what you need boy, I've been watchin' you enough to know. 

I've seen you when things went to hell, I've seen you stand up and fight, I've seen you protect everyone but yourself. That sister of yours has everything you can give her, but you take nothin' don't ya? Oh and I've seen the fear, yeah, that right there, that fear. The fear when someone sees past your little mask, when you want something. I don't know what your daddy did, and I'm thinkin' I don't wanna, because I'd give the man a piece of my mind on the matter. He made sure that you need someone there to keep you in line, and that's what I am gonna do Doc, I am going to keep you safe and give you everything you need. Whether you like it or not.

There are other things will happen too, I will take care of my boy, you will eat all proper, you will sleep right here next to me, your sister's doin' fine and if she needs you Kaylee can come get you here. I want my boy beside me every night. This doesn't mean you will be in my bed every night, you're going to have to earn that. There will be times where you will have to sleep on the floor or the foot of the bed . You'll also have chores every morning, what a fool I'd be if I didn't have my boy waking me up with his beautiful mouth. 

Is this sounding good to you, Simon? Do you still want my collar, do you want everyone to know you're the Captain's boy? Jayne will be jealous, he'll make a crack and I'll put him back in his place. He wont touch you. No one will touch you. You're mine. You will always have a place at my side. My good little boy, my perfect slut, you will beg for my touch, hating me as I draw things out. I will leave you aching all day, plugged, and ringed. 

Yes, making sounds just like that. Those words are burning a hole in your tongue aren't they? You want to call me Master, Sir, Captain, and have it have the right meaning don't you, Doc, you want to be mine and let me take care of you right. Just remember when you say them that there there ain't no takin' them back. 

Once I put this here collar on you it ain't coming off, not for nothing, this stays on you, because it's goin' to look so good around that neck of yours. Mine, you're all mine, so hurry up and make up your mind. 

Dong ma?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not one little hair on their bodies. Much to my displeasure.
> 
> Notes:Notes: Baby fixed the spelling and any other error you see just point it out. Enjoy.


End file.
